winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Curelove/season 5! spoiler alert! more details on how the girls are going to get there sirenix!
hi guys i have some amazing news.first of all a big thank you to alicia waldorff my amazing friend =D who found out on this news! link: remember those 6 mermaids like creatures in the 2nd trailer! guess what they are called as the pescix ! they are like the pixies .they will help the winx to achieve their sirenix! so i think that you are wondering whats a pescix! well the pescix are ancient creatures that date back to the magical world! its logic because we all know that the sirenix is an ancient power! more important remember my blog from before where i ask what's bloom is holding in her hand? and whether it was a water star! see the image below! well as many of you have guess it right! its''' not a water star''' that bloom is holding in her hand! the piscix are very important.they all come from a magic stone! ''' '''AND more BREAKING NEWS =D THERE ARE 7 PISCIX IN ALL. YES THERE ARE 7 IN ALL! YESSSSSSS 7 !!!!!!!!!!!! i know we all saw 6 mermaids like in the clip! WELL WELL WELL! THERE ARE 3 POSSIBLE REASONS FOR THE EXISTANCE OF THE 7 PISCIX! *is the 7th one a''' sort of the queen of the piscix!' (like ninfea is the guardian pixie of Pixie Village's Codex. from season 2) *could it be that a new friend ,a new fairy will join the winx in their new adventures.so could she beome the 7th one since roxy is not a member of the club??so since a lot of debates have been going on on roxy being a believix fairy,and how she skip charmix and enchantix. now these cannot be ignored! so to integrate her in the group would require a new plot,money and a lot of work! therefore rainbow decide not to make her the 7th winx. '''so which means that rainbow since season 4 had this idea to introduce a new fairy and to make her the new winx club member! ' ' i think the fairy will already be in her enchantix mode and will join the winx club on earth.there she will achieve her believix! it make more sense why we also saw the girls in believix mode in the leaked clip;the one containing the harmonix transformation! well ' 'we also know that the winx will appear in alfea with roxy ;the famous few minor scene where we all see roxy! i strongly believe that they will stick to this: believix is a higher temporarily transformation level thus the enchantix will remain the basic final fairy form. remember we all saw the winx changed from believix to enchantix! i dont think its an error as most fans think! so when the girls will be seen back in alfea with roxy,i think they(except roxy of course) will be in their enchantix mode!so i think from there that the new fairy will join the club and she will be in her enchantix mode.so when earth will be threatened or when the girls will go back to earth,the winx club will transformed into believix fairy and since earth people believe in magic and in fairies,this will enable the new fairy to transform into a believix fairy! so i think this might be the season 5 climax well its just my theory its not official ' *'Or my favorite one!=D we all know that roxy will appear as a minor character in season 5! and we all know that sirenix will also be the season 6 transformation! also molly told me that season 6 has not yet been written!here is the screen print! so my theory is that season 5 will not have a happy ending and the plot will continue in season 6! so the 7th piscix might be for roxy!!!!!!!!meaning may be the villain Tritannus might not have been completely defeated OR a new villain will appear and the power of the sirenix will be required to defeat him! so guys what to you think? ' Category:Blog posts